In a communication system, channel coding is usually used to improve reliability of data transmission, thereby ensuring communication quality. Recently, polar code proposed by Arikan is a first good code which is theoretically proved to be able to achieve Shannon capacity and has low complexity of encoding and decoding. After encoded with polar codes, data to be transmitted may be transmitted in a manner of hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ). When the data encoded with the polar codes is transmitted in the manner of HARQ, puncturing is needed in the transmission, to adapt to transmission features and requirements of a channel. That is, a portion of data of the polar codes is discarded, but reception of the whole transmitted data may not be affected. In the conventional technology, a puncturing method for the HARQ is random puncturing, in which locations to be punctured are randomly determined. For example, if a code length of the polar code is 16 and the times of puncturing is 6, then 6 locations are randomly selected from the 16 locations to perform the puncturing.
In practice, it is found that the random puncturing in the HARQ leads to a relatively poor transmission performance of the polar code. The transmitted polar code has a high frame error rate, which reduces a quality of the polar code.